Tiempo para héroes
by Spacecraft-Tacos
Summary: Una agotadora marcha a pie, donde los concursantes ponen en juego sus vidas. Adolecentes elegidos por sorteo decididos a ganar incluso si tienen que pasar por los cadáveres de sus compañeros. Sólo uno sera el triunfador.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom::** South Park  
><strong>Genero::<strong> Ciencia ficción, horror.  
><strong>Advertencias::<strong> Esta muy mal escrito, y me disculpo si está un poco OOC las personalidades [?] ah, sí y muerte de varios personajes.

**Notas: **Se que Stephen King me demandara por derechos de autor, así que dejo en claro que la idea principal es de él y fue publicado bajo el titulo de "The long Walk"

Para quienes no lo hayan leído la trama se basa en una simple marcha alrededor de la ruta 1 de EEUU, quien gane y sea el último aún pudiendo caminar recibirá gloria y fortuna o lo que él quiera, mientras que los que vayan cayendo a medida que los días u horas avanzan sólo recibirán el pasaporte… Que significa la muerte inmediata.

Cabe agregar que el comandante es la autoridad suprema.

* * *

><p><span>Datos extras:<span>

Cambie unas cuantas cosas y otras tantas las deje como estaban. Los personajes y la historia no me pertenece OTL nada más las combine.

Por adelantado, gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>La salida<strong>

_¿Y por la mañana donde va a parar todo ese dolor? _

_Al mismo lugar que la fama, se te sube a la cabeza. _

El reloj marcaba las 7:54 de la mañana en Van Buren, Maine.

Los colores del cielo oscuro de a poco se iban dispersando dejando en vista un contiguo día soleado, tan característicos de aquella época del año. Hacía un momento habían dejado atrás a los vigilantes quienes les hicieron aparcar exigiéndoles los papeles que verificaban la participación de uno de ellos en la carrera.

_Stanley Marsh. _

_Numero de ID: 87-677-89_

_Marchador titular_

En aquel viejo auto sólo iban dos personas: Un joven de cabellos negros cubiertos por un gorro azul con pompón y bordes rojos, alto, de buena compresión física. Adelante en el asiento delantero del conductor iba su madre, también alta con ligeras arrugar rodeándole los ojos y de mirada insegura, o más bien temerosa. –Stan ¿estás completamente seguro de querer hacer esto? – Musito brindándole un mohín vacilante –Tú padre y tú hermana estarían contentos si te retractaras, piensa en ellos–

–No pasará nada mamá, ganaré–

Atino a responder enseguida, más era evidente el ambiente tenso que se tejía.

Stanley recordaba bien como nadie lo apoyo en la decisión de participar, incluso siendo marchador titular. Tanto su padre como su hermana reaccionaron de forma impetuosa, esta última gritándole: _"Te matarán por pendejo"_ antes de partir aquella misma noche.

Ambos estacionarón definitivamente a los pocos minutos, bajando y sintiendo la fría brisa matinal que les daba la bienvenida.

–Stan por favor considéralo, aún tienes tiempo– Replico nuevamente la madre intentado no angustiarse.

El azabache sostuvo el aire durante un segundo en sus pulmones, exhalando un largo suspiro para calmar los nervios que comenzaban a consumirlo. –La fecha límite expiro – Respondió mirándola con cierto deje lastimero ¿Qué sensación sería la de perder un hijo? No pudo evitar preguntarse, no, debía corregirse y pensar ¿Que se sentirá tener un maldito hijo suicida? Aquello encajaba mucho mejor ante las acciones que pretendía cometer.

Empeño en sobrecargarse de paciencia y no darle importancia a los comentarios que le rondaban, limitándose a contestar con un "Sí, no te preocupes" a todas las advertencias que le daba su madre. Parecía un niño que partía por primera vez a un campamento.

De reojo observo el entorno, viendo como lentamente acrecía la llegada de personas.

A los alrededores los vigilantes mantenían una postura serena ¿Qué sentirán? Pensó, negando repetitivas veces con la cabeza en un vago intento de olvidar la pregunta, tenia que evitar ponerse en el lugar de las otras personas, ahora el protagonista resultaba ser él… ¿Y él que sentía? Lo mismo que en un principio: Expectación como mayor constituyente, seguido de incredulidad. Por fin el mundo dejaría de ser una mierda, todavía más que el premio esto lo alentaba a seguir adelante, quería experimentar la vida y dejar de ser un simple espectador.

– ¿No cambiaras de idea? – La voz femenina de la mujer que tenia al lado lo hizo despertar.

–No…– Murmuro sutil apartando la vista, percibiendo entre todas las voces un leve suspiro de resignación.

–Lo terco lo sacaste de tú padre– Fue lo último que escucho luego de que unos brazos delicados lo abrazaran con fuerza, casi quebrando la actitud calmada que había tratado de mantener durante el viaje. –Cuídate mucho, te esperamos en casa con tu comida favorita– Stan no alcanzo a responder su garganta estaba apretada... Demasiado defectuosa para decir algo –Adiós Stanley–

–Adiós mamá, te amo–

No tardo mucho en que la opresión del abrazo cesara. El vehículo en el que había llegado ahora prendía el motor y la mujer que lo crío soltó una sonrisa adolorida desde adentro mostrado un mirar afligido… Al paso de los minutos se perdió en la carretera.

–Al menos no lloraste, eso la hubiera destrozado– Un muchacho rubio de contextura delgada le hablo desde atrás.

–Piérdete–

– ¿Porqué todos están tan tensos?… Acabo de hablarle a uno allá adelante y estuvo apunto de golpearme– Agrego soltando la sonrisa más sincera que había visto Marsh en mucho tiempo.

– Supongo que lo raro es que no lo estuvieran– Acabo por contestar ¿No tenia nada de malo hablar con los demás competidores, cierto?

Ninguna regla lo prohibía.

–Creo que es cierto, ¿Te cuento un secreto? Las ansias me están jodiendo…– El joven parecía estar en buen estado físico, llevaba en encima una abrigada parca naranja que combinaban con los pantalones igualmente naranjas. – Por cierto, me llamo Kenny McCormick–

– ¿Diminutivo de Kenneth? –

–Algo así, ¿Y tú? – Devolvió la pregunta.

–Stanley Marsh –

–Un bonito nombre para una bonita cara– Respondió McCormick.

– ¿Qué? –

Pero antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa desde atrás se escucharón los parlantes anunciando la retirada de toda persona que no fuera un marchador, ya sea de reserva o titular.

Kenny se quito la capucha dejando ver bien su rostro, esbozando una mueca hastiada al observar la partida y el largo camino que les tocaría recorrer. –Ese es nuestro aviso también– Al decir eso camino hasta un grupo de participantes que se agrupaban como pequeños animales de granja, la gran mayoría sentados.

Consejo número 13: Conservar las energías siempre que sea posible.

– ¡Me cago en Dios! ¿Cuándo comenzara está mierda? –

–Cuando suelten a los perros Chris…–

–No me jodas Gregory–

Los chicos hablan animadamente entre ellos.

Marsh y McCormick tomarón asiento en el asfalto junto a los demás. El cielo ya despejado mostraba una mañana agradable, una brisa cándida corría de un lado a otro revolviendo las ramas de los árboles que se encontraban en el auge primaveral.

– ¿Para que demonios alguien trae una revista Playboy aquí? – Inquirió uno de los tantos chicos que estaba sentado en medio de la gran carretera.

– ¿Porqué no traerla? Piensa, cuatro o cinco días rodeados de hombres…Por lo menos yo no quiero cruzar a la acera de enfrente–

Consejo número 15: Llevar solamente lo justo y necesario.

–En ese caso hubiera traído un libro– Volvió a hablar el primer muchacho, volteándose hacía los recién llegados. – ¿Y ustedes que dicen? –

–Yo apoyo al castaño y pido que la comparta– El rubio fue el primero en responder.

Stan prefirió guardar silencio, lo de traer revistas porno no le parecía un tema sustancial.

–Nada de castaño, me llamo Clyde Donovan ¿Y ustedes? –

Tanto Stan como Kenny se presentaron correctamente.

–Yo soy Kyle Broflovski– Añadió el pelirrojo que les había hablado hace un instante.

–Me llamo Gregory…No olviden el nombre del futuro ganador– Desde una distancia apartada hablo otro participante.

–Ya quisieras– Añadió un tipo que yacía descansado a su lado.

–Al parecer hay algunos muy confiados– Broflovski le dirigió la palabra al azabache –No puedo creer que este tan loco para prestarme a esto–

–Dudo que aquí haya alguien cuerdo–

Para nadie era secreto que _"La larga marcha"_ no resultaba ser otra cosa que un distractor de los verdaderos problemas del país. Un concurso tan morboso que nadie se perdería por nada en el mundo.

Los jóvenes fácilmente caían ante el premio de "Fama y fortuna" o lo que uno quisiera, porque en aquella época de la vida es cuando uno cree que nada nunca terminara mal, las esperanzas desbordaban pese al temor que les imponía la carretera.

Quizás trataban de convencerse de que no podría ser tan malo, después de todo siempre duele más al alzar un cuchillo que clavarlo ¿no?

–Al final son animales de matadero– No muy lejos un chico de cabello negro y vestimenta del mismo color alzo la voz, llevaba un colgante de cruz invertida, un detalle llamativo pensó Stan.

– ¿Te tienes mucha fe Damián? – Pronuncio un muchacho con acento inglés.

–Estoy seguro que ganare esta tontería–

– ¿Saben que existe la posibilidad que sus pies se entumezcan debido al miedo? – Gregory se acerco a los cuatro –A pasado varias veces según he oído, que triste debe ser recibir el pasaporte sin siquiera haber empezado–

¿Porqué decir algo como aquello cuando se está apunto de empezar? Meditaba Marsh.

–Creo que es peor quedar sin suministros de comida– Contesto Kyle –O una partida lenta y dolorosa, agradecería que mis pies se entumieran, así mi pasaporte seria rápido–

Ningún otro dijo nada. Las alarmas sonarón fuertemente dando el aviso de que el comandante estaría apunto de llegar. Y así fue, una furgoneta grisácea estaciono adelante.

Los vigilantes dejarón de haraganear enfundando sus fusiles de grueso calibre, formando filas delante del vehículo.

Unos cuantos participantes se colocaron de pie en señal de respeto, mientras otros muchos prefirieron ahorrar las energías.

– ¿Igual se te revolvió el estomago al ver las armas?– Kyle nuevamente le hablo al azabache, esta vez en murmuro.

–Lamentablemente sí– Dijo honesto, un extraño presentimiento de que sus pies se entumecerían le rondo causándole desasosiego. Intento olvidar aquel pensamiento concentrándose de lleno en la llegada del comandante. Era un hombre alto, erguido, con un intenso bronceado de desierto a juego con su traje. Llevaba gafas de sol y un semblante serio.

– ¡Recuerden el consejo número trece!– Exclamo alzando la voz implacable, llevando enfundada en su chaqueta un arma. Enseguida les dio una mirada a los competidores. –Como ya se deben haber enterado no suelo dar discursos cursis antes de empezar una marcha, sólo felicitare al ganador con mis respectivos respetos cuando esto termine, y al resto se les agradece y honra el valor que están demostrando por su país–

McCormick bufo burlón al escuchar lo último.

Uno de los vigilantes llevo una tablilla con un sujetapapeles a las manos del comandante.

–Cuando diga su nombre acérquense para recibir sus respectivos dorsales. Después regresen a su sitio hasta que sea la hora correspondiente. No quiero desorden–

Marsh aún peligraba gracias a los pensamientos que no lo dejaban tranquilo ¿Y si era el primero en recibir el pasaporte? ¿Y que tal si sus piernas se adormecían? No, nada de eso pasaría… Debía concentrarse en lo importante: Colocar un pie adelante del otro, eso es todo.

–Token Black– Fue el primer nombre en ser pronunciado.

Un muchacho de piel morena se levanto entre los animales de granja, camino parsimonioso hacía el comandante sin esbozarle el mínimo gesto de agradecimiento tomo el dorsal con el número 1 impreso y regreso a su lugar.

–Kyle Broflovski–

–Al parecer soy el segundo…– Musito al levantarse, camino, y regreso victorioso llevando el número 2 ahora en su pecho.

–Eric Cartman–

Un chico de gruesa contextura se acerco a recibir el dorsal, llevando con él comentarios como "Sera el primero en recibir el pasaporte" Estaba más que claro que el estado físico era fundamental en esto. Curiosamente fue el primero en intercambiar palabras con tal celebridad.

– ¿De que hablarón? – Pregunto el pelirrojo cuando este tomo asiento.

–De cómo les pateare el culo a todos ustedes–

Y así continúo, ningún alboroto ocasionado hasta entonces a excepción de un pequeño tropezón dado por un chico rubio de nombre Tweek, el rumor decía que le habían hecho una zancadilla.

**8:45 AM.**

Nada más faltaban unos pocos dorsales por ser entregados, entre ellos los de Pip Pirrup, Kevin Stoley entre unos cuantos.

Por fin, llego el turno de Stan. Le correspondía el numero 21 e intercambió unas pocas palabras de aliento con el comandante, algo que le parecía increíble, casi irreal.

–Al fin la hora de la verdad– Clyde bosquejo un semblante incauto en tanto se colocaba de pie sacudiendo el polvo que llevaba encima. Su dorsal marcaba el número 7.

Un tiempo después los soldados distribuyerón unos anchos cinturones donde se suponía que llevarían la comida que les darían a las 9 AM mientras estuvieran compitiendo, esta debía durarles durante el resto del día. Las botellas de agua por el contrario eran ilimitadas.

Los chicos ajustarón sus cinturones como les acomodaba, algunos dando pequeñas probadas a la comida orgánica que portaba.

–Creo que es comida de astronauta– Dijo Kevin, o al menos ese nombre recordaba Stan era por al cual lo habían llamado.

El comandante les miro erguido, muy sobrio…El reloj señalaba las 8:55. Marsh creía que vomitaría en cualquier minuto debido a la presión, pero aguantaría, el tiempo para retractarse expiro y sólo le quedaba enfrentar.

–Muy bien, colóquense en filas de diez…No hay orden especifico, quédense con sus amigos si así gustan– Dicto la última orden el comandante y no tardo en efectuarse, llevando a cabo.

–Buena suerte a todos– Exclamo McCormick colocándose al lado de Stan.

–Yo no la necesito– Contesto Eric tomando lugar atrás de Kenny… Y a su lado Kyle.

De pronto su organismo trabajaba al máximo, Stanley Marsh sentía las manos sudorosas y la saliva espesa, después de tantos meses en espera el momento decisivo había llegado. Parecía un sueño, también era comparable con una pesadilla ambas cosas en una extraña mezcolanza. Se pregunto quien sería en primero en ser eliminado, o si es que alguien se paralizaría.

Esperaba que no, no quería ver eso tan pronto.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, no quería ser el primero en morir.

El comandante tenía la puesta vista en el cronometro de acero, en pocos segundo este marcaría las 9:00. –Buena suerte– Fue lo último que dijo antes de levantar su mano en señal de que podían partir.

Ahora todos se echarón a caminar.


	2. No mires atrás

**Fandom::** South Park  
><strong>Genero::<strong> Ciencia ficción, horror.  
><strong>Advertencias::<strong> Esta muy mal escrito, y me disculpo si está un poco OOC las personalidades [?] ah, sí y muerte de varios personajes. –copy paste[¿]-

**Notas: **La historia original fue escrita por Sthepen King bajo el nombre de "The long Walk" y los personajes fuerón creados por Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

El método usado para la gran marcha es así: Los concursantes tienen que seguir el camino de la ruta 1 de EEUU, tienes 3 oportunidades para bajar el ritmo al mínimo establecido que es 6.5 Km por hora… Si lo bajan una cuarta vez reciben el pasaporte que es la muerte, pero si continúan caminando por tres horas sin bajar el ritmo quedan libres de avisos.

Espero que se entienda

* * *

><p><em>Datos extras<em>: Mañana contestaré los review ;~; ahorita me quedo dormida.

* * *

><p><em>No mires atrás hacia el sol <em>

_Ahora sabes que ha llegado el momento _

_Aunque decían que nunca vendría por tí. _

"¡Avanza, avanza maldición!" Marsh gritaba mentalmente intentando apegarse a su plan inicial: Colocar un pie delante del otro, aunque las piernas se le quebraran en el intento. Cerró los ojos retomando el valor retenido durante tanto tiempo y sin inconveniente alguno su larga marcha comenzó. Escuchaba atento el estruendoso ruido de las pisadas contra el asfalto ¿Todos estarían concentrados en sus pies? Es decir… ¿Más concentrados que nunca en aquella parte del cuerpo?

– ¡Primer aviso número 26! –

– ¡Primer aviso número 24!–

Los soldados que los seguían desde el vehículo oruga detectarón de inmediato el pequeño problema que se efectuaba entre la línea de partida: Un muchacho de cabellos rubios alborotados estaba en plena crisis nerviosa, tiraba desconsolado de su camisa y había caído de rodillas al asfalto, emitiendo leves gemidos ahogados.

Nadie atinaba a decir nada, pero las miradas iban de lleno centradas en aquel lugar, sobretodo miradas de curiosidad hacia un tipo que permanecía inmóvil detrás del participante que yacía en el piso.

– ¿Por qué mierda simplemente no lo rodea? – Clyde musito en tono bajo, casi como un pensamiento que se escapaba por su boca.

Quizás él también sufría un ataque de pánico… Quién diría que romperían el record de dos muertes seguidas apenas traspasar la línea de partida.

Marsh tenía la vista clavada en ambos personajes que gradualmente dejaban atrás. Una sensación repulsiva lo invadía al no poder apartar la mirada siquiera. La gran mayoría de los concursantes ahora caminaba de espaldas, impertinentes en ver los primeros pasaportes entregados. – ¡Segundo aviso número 26! –

– ¡Segundo aviso número 24! –

Nada más les quedaba uno exento, el cuarto aviso nadie vive para contarlo.

El más alto de los dos, un chico de cabello negro oculto bajo una gorra azul les dirigió una mirada tajante a todos los espectadores, sintiéndose como un animal de zoológico en su debut. Suspiro hastiado, antes de largar una fuerte patada en la espalda de la persona que le bloqueaba el camino –No estorbes– Le dijo emprendiendo el paso y ganando su tercer aviso.

Un soldado sosteniendo un fusil entre sus manos saltó del vehículo oruga, situándose cerca de los dos participantes. Llevaba un cronometro de acero inoxidable, idéntico al que portaba el comandante.

Consejo número 8: No interfieras con tus compañeros.

A los pocos segundos tal como si hubiera despertado del trance, el muchacho de camisa verde oliva que se mantenía tirado en el piso asimismo se incorporo a la carrera, por el contrario del otro este retenía los nervios a flor de piel, los ojos húmedos y sobresaltos de vez en cuando. También gano el tercer aviso.

Stanley junto a los demás de apoco devolvían el cuerpo hacía adelante, integrándose a la competencia de la forma debida.

Ahora cualquiera de los dos podía recibir el pasaporte definitivo con una sola caída o porque disminuyeran la velocidad. Estaba escrito en el reglamento: la cuarta vez que uno bajara el ritmo mínimo de 6,5 kilómetros por hora uno quedaba fuera de la marcha. Pero si uno tenia tres avisos y conseguía mantener el ritmo mínimo a lo largo de tres horas, volvía a quedar sin penalizaciones.

–Por un momento pensé que les darían el pasaporte– Musito Stan tratando de calmar los ánimos.

–Tendrán que caminar tres horas para sacarse los avisos de encima ¡Tres horas!– Kyle se situaba más cerca del azabache.

–No les costará nada… Hay que pensar que recién empezamos, todos están muy frescos aún– Le contesto intentando calmarlo –Supongo que todo es cosa de adaptarse–

–Adaptarse mi culo, el muy imbécil gano tres avisos por andar haciendo de Boy Scout– Hablo Cartman mientras desabrochaba los primeros botones de su chaqueta roja. –Si les llega a pesar algo así que les quede claro que pasare cantando por sobre su cadáver–

–Carajo ¿acaso no puedes tratar de ser más cortes?– Respondió harto el pelirrojo, mirándole con un aire furioso. No habían pasado ni quince minutos y la adrenalina le corría persistente por el organismo.

– ¿Y por que ser amable con un maldito pelirrojo? ¿No has escuchado que no tienen alma? –

– ¿Qué? Estás loco culón–

–Cállate pelirrojo de mierda–

Marsh todavía sentía en el estomago revuelto, como una gran bola de mucosidad dentro. Miro sin disimulo al rubio que parecía que en cualquier momento caería de cara contra el asfalto. Iba agitado y llevaba marcado el golpe en la espalda "Seguro le dejo un moretón" Pensó, retomando lo antes dicho por Cartman ¿A que se refería con andar haciendo de Boy Scout?

–Que agradable día para salir a caminar ¿No te parece Stan? – La voz de Kenny lo saco de sus pensamientos. Parecía estar lejos de la pelea que se efectuaba detrás.

–Supongo… Hey ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –

– ¿Alguna proposición subida de tono? …– Contesto en tanto observaba el cielo, adelantando el paso para alejarse del pleito entre Cartman y Broflovski.

–Nada de eso…–Marsh corrigió enseguida, imitándolo y situándose a su lado – ¿Qué quiso decir Cartman con hacer de Boy Scout? –

McCormick pestañeo un par de veces extrañado. –Eres un encanto– Sonrió, mientras formulaba la mejor manera para explicarle. –Supongo que eres el único que no se dio cuenta… Aquel tipo al patearlo le hizo un favor ¿entiendes? a veces la mejor manera de despertar de un trance es con un gran balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza… No sé si me comprendas. La verdad me alegro que aquí no todos seamos unos malditos que venderíamos a nuestras madres por ganar. –

Guardo silencio un minuto, le había entendido a pesar de la metáfora. – ¿Tienes alguna razón en especial para participar en la marcha? – Volvió a lanzar otra pregunta.

–Pues la verdad– Kenneth destapo su cantimplora dando su primer sorbo de agua fría. Le habían quedado unas pocas gotas en el labio superior y se paso la lengua –Mi familia es muy pobre…Digamos que soy algo así como su gran esperanza–

–Ya veo–

–El día de la fecha limite para retirarse estuve apunto de hacerlo y justo a ellos se les ocurrió comprarme estás zapatillas– Levanto con ligereza su pierna –Por culpa de esto, se quedarán sin comer por varios días– El tono de voz cambiaba ahora se oía un tanto más molesto. –Tal vez es su regalo de funeral o quizás en verdad me tienen fe, no sé como tomarlo… ¿Y tú porqué está aquí?–

–En realidad no lo sé– Contesto sincero Stan. No tenía ninguna abuela muriendo en el hospital, además su familia poseía buenos ingresos económicos. Permaneció pensativo un segundo y agrego – ¿Haz practicado alguna vez la marcha? ¿En la escuela quizá? –

–Pues no–

–Tampoco yo… Pero creo que eso ya no importa–

–En efecto, no importa– Asintió McCormick

El automóvil grisáceo del comandante se alejaba, tal como dijo nunca pronuncio ninguna palabra de ánimo y los únicos vehículos que los seguían eran los dos tanques orugas pertenecientes a los soldados. Estos monitoreaban cada movimiento con suma cautela.

El reloj marcaba las _9:49 AM_ en apróximadamente diez minutos se les borraría un aviso a ambos muchachos que seguían en la cola de la fila… Muy apartados del resto. Por seguridad todos mantenían distancia.

No tardo demasiado para que el rumor de que estaban cerca del primer pueblo comenzara a difundirse, anexado a otro rumor un poco menos alentador: Un chico del grupo que encabezaba la marcha estaba flaqueando, ya había recibido dos avisos.

Stan se pregunto porque no estaban alcanzándole, si aquel rumor era cierto.

Poco después pasarón una señal que indicaba "_Limestone 16 km_"

– ¡Por Moisés! ¡Deja de fastidiar culo gordo! –

– ¡Es que no te basto ser pelirrojo, además tenías que ser un puto judío de mierda!–

La pelea continuaba sin tener una mísera señal de querer terminar.

– ¡¿Pueden callarse de una jodida vez? – Exclamo Donovan cansado de tanto escándalo.

–Clyde tiene razón al menos háganlo para conservar las energías, recuerden el consejo trece– Agrego Marsh, acomodándose con cuidado en la posición en que se encontraba anteriormente.

–Supongo que es la manera que tienen para desahogar tensiones– Token también intervino.

El paisaje era monótono, típico de los poblados verdes.

Hasta entonces ningún espectador se había asomado tras las vallas de seguridad "Debe ser porque llevamos muy poco todavía" Concluyo. Era más que evidente que a medida que las horas pasaran la carrera tomaría un rumbo más interesante y el gentío no tardaría en darse a presentar.

De pronto el silencio invadió las filas, más que nada por la pendiente que los saludaba burlona. Marsh se quito la chaqueta colgándosela en la cintura y el gorro lo guardo en bolsillo trasero donde saltaba ociosamente en cada paso. La gran mayoría optó por lo mismo.

Un instante más tarde pasarón por encima de un suéter abandonado.

–Alguien se arrepentirá al anochecer– Añadió Kyle con dificultad al respirar en tanto observaba el ropaje tirado.

_10:30 AM_ Estaban a unos pocos kilómetros de llegar a Limestone, el primer pueblo situado en la ruta. Las filas a medida que avanzaban se difuminaban quedando sólo vagos tumultos. Algunos tomaban posición adelante, mientras otros preferían seguir un ritmo relajado.

–Si tanto quieres ve y háblale ¿Cuál es problema?–

–Y sí… No lo sé ¿De verdad crees que estará bien Token? – Clyde compartía unos pequeños dilemas con el afroamericano. Resumiéndose en la curiosidad que sentía hacía el dueño del gorro azul.

– ¿Qué puedes perder? – Lo persuadió Black… Sin querer agregar "_la dignidad"_ que seria lo único que les vendría quedando.

En un corto periodo de tiempo Donovan recibiendo su primer aviso al tratar de situarse al lado del azabache, brindándole un cándido saludo y recibiendo el gesto "Fuck you" a cambio.

El resto que caminaba un poco más adelante no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas al ver aquello.

Siguieron caminando, cada uno absorto en el mantener el ritmo. McCormick caminaba a paso relajando torciendo las rodillas de vez cuando, llevaba la chaqueta naranja colgado del hombro. Marsh percibió la sensación de que ese tipo parecía poder caminar por siempre.

Cartman guardaba silencio se alejaba del grupo que casualmente habían formado… Era curioso que todavía no hubiera recibido el pasaporte, ni siquiera un aviso.

A los minutos futuros la carretera se cruzaba con otra, los policías que cuidaban el lugar los saludarón y unos pocos concursantes les dedicarón gestos obscenos como respuesta. Kyle soltó un discurso moralista que nadie parecía escuchar, ni entender.

Enseguida las bocinas resonarón estrepitosamente y entre la muchedumbre de policías apareció una mujer pelirroja.

– ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle Broflovski! – Exclamo a todo pulmón.

El muchacho llamado hizo un mohín incomodo y saludo a su madre con un gesto disimulado con la mano. Después apretó paso con la mirada baja.

La mujer intento saltar la valla de seguridad pero los policías alcanzarón a detenerla, la tomarón por el brazo y la arrastrarón fuera de la pista.

Después la carretera trazo una curva y los policías con la mujer quedarón como un recuerdo más en el camino.

–No te avergüences… Sólo se preocupa por tí– Stan intento levantar nuevamente los ánimos de su compañero.

Los marchadores atravesarón un puente de tablones donde por debajo corría gorgoteante un arroyuelo. Marsh al atravesarlo pensó en lo ameno que seria sentarse allí sin tener nada que hacer, a excepción de mirar el arroyo fluir claro.

Traspasarón la señal que les indicaba_ "Limestone 11 km"_ y poco después divisarón una pancarta que decía:_ "¡Limestone los recibe con orgullo marchadores!"_

Entonces los rumores llegarón… El concursante número 5: Un chico llamado Jason sufría un calambre en el tobillo y tenia ya un aviso que quitarse de encima.

– ¿Cuál de todos es? – Inquirió Kenny sumándose al grupo de mosqueteros.

Stan señalo a un muchacho de cabello castaño peinado hacía atrás, al más puro estilo militar aunque ahora mucho menos arreglado que en un comienzo. Emitía gemidos graves, llevando un semblante serio y cojeando a cada paso dado.

Avanzaba intentado mantener el ritmo pero el segundo aviso no tardo en llegar para él. Los demás le miraban directo, fijándose en la pantorrilla. Siguierón tres avisos extras a concursantes varios que habían reducido el paso casualmente.

– ¡Tercer aviso número 5! – Grito por el alta voz un soldado.

– ¡Tengo un calambre! ¡No es justo! – Respondió desesperado Jason.

Nadie dijo nada. La mayoría desprendía una inquietud morbosa de ver al primero en caer… Todo parecía volverse en cámara lenta y el miedo se trazaba en el rostro del muchacho. Pronto caería y nadie quería perderse el espectáculo.

– ¡No es justo! – Continuo gritando ahora ahogado por ligeras lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos. "Le darán el pasaporte" Intuyo Marsh, alejándose del chico "Pronto se lo darán… Morirá" Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al pensarlo.

De pronto Jason se quedo sobre el asfalto cubierto por el sol de la mañana.

–Ayud…– Fue lo último que pronuncio.

Cuatro fusiles perturbaron el silencio sepulcral y a los segundos la cabeza de Jason desapareció en una mezcolanza de sesos, sangre y fragmentos de cráneo.

Quedan 99 participantes.

_Noventa y nueve botellas de cerveza en la pared _

_Si a una de esas botellas se les ocurre caer_

_Noventa y ocho botellas de cerveza en la pared._


	3. Caí de rodillas

**Fandom::** South Park  
><strong>Genero::<strong> Ciencia ficción, horror.  
><strong>Advertencias::<strong> Esta muy mal escrito, y me disculpo si está un poco OOC las personalidades [?] ah, sí y muerte de varios personajes.

**Notas: **Lamento la demora… entre estudios y más estudios no encontré mucho tiempo para continuar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Vaya que idiota, que maldito idiota<em>_…Hablando como imbécil, caminando como inútil"_

El terreno a medida que avanzaban se volvía más irregular.

Marsh observo de reojo por última vez los restos de Jasón tirados por el camino… _"¡Jesucristo, no puedo con esto!"_ escucho que gritaba desde el final del tumulto el muchacho rubio de camisa verde oliva.

_¿Y quién demonios podría?_ Le contestó mentalmente tratando de olvidar la escena pasada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero aún así esta parecía repetirse dentro de su cabeza.

_Un jodido Flash Back._

Concluyendo, quizás todos esperaban que de los fusiles salieran banderas con la frase _"¡Bang!"_ estampada.

Sin embargo el balde de agua fría que les arrojarón había sido demasiado.

Maldición… Le dolía la cabeza.

¿Acaso tenían que estar en una situación tan jodida para darse cuenta de sus actos?_ ¡Que estupidez! ¿Jasón te duele? ¿Es humillante ser sólo una masa inerte de órganos y huesos en medio del camino? ¿Eh?" _Stan volvió a divagar en sí mismo, arrepintiéndose a los segundos del cinismo que mostraba. La verdad sólo quería tirarse en medio del asfalto a descansar.

Minutos después llego el rumor de que pronto cubrirían 14,5 kilómetros. Se decía que el comandante estaba muy contento… Aunque ¿Cómo carajos lo sabían? Después de todo el comandante había desaparecido en la carretera hacía un buen tiempo ¿no?

– ¿Qué harán con el cuerpo muerto? –Inquirió Broflovski obteniéndose de mirar atrás… Quizás era el único que no se volteo en medio de los disparos.

–Lo tiraran a una fosa común o usaran sus restos para construir nuevos caminos…– Dio acto de presencia nuevamente Cartman –…Así harán más interesante las siguientes marchas–

– ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Iría contra los derechos humanos! –

– ¿Derechos? ¿De que carajos hablas judío? Vendiste tú cabeza cuando te metiste a está mierda de concurso–

Ante aquello Kyle prefirió guardar silencio, era verdad, ni siquiera sus propias vidas les pertenecían ahora… Nada más eran participe de una especie de espectáculo retorcido, dirigido a personas enfermizas que disfrutaban al ver a un montón de muchachos caer y morir.

¿Por qué de eso se trataba, no? _Caer y morir _

Si no mal recordaba cada vez que uno de los participantes tropezaba, lo fusilaban o simplemente recibía un aviso era cuando la multitud de espectadores rugía en euforia, coreando a gritos el nombre del pobre diablo.

–Tira el agua que tienes en la cantimplora sobre tú cabeza– McCormick aconsejo a Stan al notar las mejillas ardiendo en este. –No es la gracia que te de insolación apenas comenzamos–

–No es necesario que vengas hacer de Boy Scout conmigo– Se opuso Marsh más término por aceptar la ayuda vaciando el agua en su nuca, al hacerlo un ligero alivio le recorrió. Ahora su camisa también estaba mojada y esperaba que permaneciera así por un momento.

–Nada de Boy Scout, solamente me daría lastima que una cara tan bonita quedara destrozada tan pronto–

– ¿Cuánto falta para el próximo pueblo? – Inquirió Token antes de que Stan pudiera contestar algo a los extraños ¿elogios? Que recibía por parte del rubio ¿Qué demonios, le traía ganas o que? No podía evitar preguntarse.

–Unos 4 o 5 kilómetros– Calculo Kenny observando el semblante inconforme del afroamericano, hasta entonces él no mostraba señal alguna de agotamiento… Sin duda seria un duro competidor. –Por cierto ¿Quiénes son los favoritos para que ganen esta tontería?–

– ¿No lo sabes?– Devolvió la pregunta incrédulo en que alguien no supiera información tan básica.

–No tuve tiempo para enterarme– Respondió relajado.

–Según las apuestas en Las Vegas quien encabeza con más votos es aquel chico– Apunto a un muchacho rubio de camisa naranja que avanzaba un resto delante de ellos. –He oído rumores de que abandono una prestigiosa universidad para participar en esto, y al parecer allí sus calificaciones rebalsaban en sobresalientes– Dio un sorbo de agua para enseguida tirar la cantimplora vacía al suelo –Quién le sigue en votos es el tipo de gorra azul, el mismo que intenta ligarse Clyde–

Al escuchar aquello la triada soltó una ligera risa girando sobre sus hombros para observar que tal le iba al castaño en su misión especial. Al parecer se había rendido, e intentaba ahora entablar una conversación con el rubio de camisa verde que también marchaba al límite de la fila.

Al paso de los minutos la brisa impulso las nubes y dejaba un cielo despejado ¿debían reír o llorar ante esto? Tomando en cuenta que un día brillante levanta los ánimos de quien sea, pero a cambio los chamuscaría con crueldad.

Las manecillas del reloj apuntaban las _11:30 AM_. Cruzaron un puente de hierro oxidado, tendido sobre una profunda garganta seca y al otro lado encontraron un nuevo cartel que decía: _"Ciudad de Limestone ¡Bienvenidos marchadores!" _

Algunos concursantes vitorearón al verlo.

– ¿Sabes una cosa?– McCormick de nuevo le dirigía la palabra.

– ¿Qué? –

–Llevo pensándolo desde hace un rato, creo que hemos caído en una sucia trampa–

– ¿Qué intentas decir?– Pregunto Stan sin captarle la idea ante tanta divagación.

–Piénsalo… Tenemos que escoger entre la gloria y la muerte ¿Qué te dice eso?–

–Me dice que me aterra lo común que se ha hecho el tema sobre la muerte– Respondió lanzando un suspiro agotado.

–Ambas opciones son demasiado parecidas si lo meditas– Le hizo un guiño con el ojo el rubio, acelerando la marcha y dejándolo atrás. De paso señalándole un cartel que decía _"¡Vamos Stanley!"_ en medio del camino sujeto por una pareja de ancianos que estaban sentados en el borde de la carreta.

– ¡Levántense y muévanse carajo!– Se escucho que gritaba el muchacho que caminaba al lado del favorito según Las vegas.

–Solamente son una pareja de ancianos…– Gregory interfirió para que se callara, haciéndole un gesto amistoso a la primera audiencia con la cual se topaban.

Pronto el acceso al pueblo les dio la bienvenida, los espectadores se habían multiplicado y gritaban los nombres de sus favoritos. Curiosamente el nombre de Stan se oía casi a la misma magnitud que el de Gregory o Craig.

El pueblo se hallaba cubierto por una serie de hermosas casas con cuidados jardines. Y estos estaban repletos de gente de saludaba y animaba a los competidores.

–No se porque te esfuerzas tanto en devolver los saludos–

–Es por simple educación Chris–

–Por mi que se metan por el culo sus saludos– Respondió guardando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. No gastaría energías en cosas tan inútiles, tal como estipulaba el consejo 13.

–Como dije educación ¿creo que eso es lo que nos hace diferentes, no? – Sonrió con sorna el rubio posando su brazo alrededor del cuello del azabache en tanto seguía saludando.

Recibiendo una zancadilla a los pocos segundos por parte de Mole.

Consejo número 11: Tenga contacto corporal con cualquier que desee mientras no se salga del camino.

– ¡Primer aviso número 7! –

– ¡Primer aviso número 16! –

Ambos muchachos fueron directo al asfalto cayendo de una forma torpe.

–Ya te lo dije… No me jodas– Dijo Christopher mientras se colocaba de pie nuevamente –Sabes bien que al que menos le importa esta mierda es a mi –

–Entonces no tendrás problemas con que te lance fuera del camino ¿cierto?– De la misma manera Gregory también retomo el paso. Sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas. –Así te ahorras tiempo y afrontas tu destino de una vez–

– ¡Calla tú maldita boca! ¡Te retorcería los huevos si lo intentaras!–

– ¡Vamos, vamos chicos! – Intervino Kenneth, situándose en medio de los dos personajes – ¿Porqué no resuelven sus diferencias como caballeros? El primero al que le vuelven la cabeza tendrá que pagarle al otro una cerveza.

–No es de mi agrado la cerveza– Replico Gregory, retomando la compostura –Además ¿tú no deberías estar con tú grupo de mosqueteros?–

–Supongo…– Respondió este.

Los cruces y las aceras de las calles se abrierón para ellos. Sycamore Street, Clark Avenue, Exchange Street y Juniper Lane. Pasarón al frente de una tienda de ultramarinos con un gran anuncio de cerveza sobre el escaparate.

Las personas gradualmente repletaban las aceras pero no eran tantas como Stan supuso que habrían, quizás por la razón de que el lugar resultaba ser pequeño, pese a tener un McDonald, Burger King y un Pizza Hut.

Sabia que las verdaderas multitudes aparecerían más adelante. Pobre Jason se había perdido incluso aquello.

Era las doce y media cuando escucharón que desde adelante se levantaba una ovación, sobretodo por parte de la gente que observaba. El vehículo del comandante apareció por una calle transversal y saludo al grupo que encabezaba la marcha. Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Token para su mala suerte aún estaban muy atrás para poder verlo no obstante alcanzarón a escuchar sus palabras gracias al alta voz: _"¡Estoy muy orgullo de ustedes muchachos!"_

–Hijo de perra–

Stan escucho que alguien musitaba aquello detrás, se volteo pero solamente encontró a Clyde hablando con el muchacho rubio y el tipo de azul caminando tranquilo al final. Ni siquiera parecía prestar atención al comandante.

–Al parecer somos el último grupo– Murmuro para sí mismo.

Un instante después el vehículo se alejo y desapareció.

A pesar de que alcanzaban a cubrirse con las sombras de las casas u arboles, fue inevitable que las primeras gotas de sudor emergieran de sus cuerpos, ya que estos buscaban desesperadamente regularse. Marsh sintió la camiseta mojada, descartando la posibilidad de que fuera el agua que arrojo en su nuca hacía una hora.

–Este pueblo debe ser un buen sitio para vivir ¿no crees Stan? – Dijo Kyle.

–Sí… Espero que más adelante no nos topemos con buenos sitios como este nunca más en la vida–

Luego de quince minutos más tarde Limestone culmino en ser sólo un recuerdo y Marsh opto por incorporarse a sus pensamientos con una duda que había dejado pasar ¿Qué habría querido decir Kenny con eso de: Gloria y muerte? Por más que lo reflexionaba no lograba encontrarle el punto de unión.

Además todos los que estaban allí aspiraban a la gloria…

¿A quien trataba de engañar?

Lo último que le interesaba era la fama o fortuna que recibiría a cambio, hasta entonces ni siquiera había pensando en que pediría como premio. Tan sólo deseaba huir de ese mundo de mierda en el que se veía obligado a vivir… Claro, les hizo creer a todos que su meta principal era el homenaje al ganar ¿Qué dirían si supieran que sólo era un maldito suicida? Y que desde pequeño se sentía atraído por aquella competición.

Recordaba la única gran marcha que presenciado en su vida. Su padre lo había llevado a él y su hermana para que vieran los horrores de la humanidad hoy en día y consiguió espantarlos a ambos, ya que el recuerdo aun permanecía insistente a pesar de tener ahora 18 años ¿Y como olvidarlo? No era memoria fotográfica, pero bien podía dibujar en su mente la escena antes de que tocar la meta: Uno de los chicos venia gritando palabras hilarantes contra todos los presentes y llevaba el torso desnudo a pesar de estar en pleno invierno y con la nieve cayendo armoniosamente a sus costados.

Ningún otro marchador venia con él… Absolutamente nadie y de un momento a otro comenzó a rasguñar su pecho, cayendo de rodillas desconsolado.

La multitud vocifero su nombre a todo pulmón y con eso le daba a entender que…

Había ganado… La gloria y la fama ahora eran suyas.

Aquella misma noche se dio la noticia de que el ganador de la marcha se habría suicidado antes de ingresar al hospital.

"¡Mentira! ¡A ese muchacho lo mataron Sharon!" Su padre gritaba apenas vio la noticia por la televisión "¡Te aseguro que apenas término ese circo lo arrastraron hasta atrás de las casas y lo fusilaron allí mismo!"

Stan tomo un sorbo de agua e intento olvidar aquel pensamiento.

Debía concentrarse en el presente y llevar la cuenta de los kilómetros recorridos…Sino erraba faltaban cincuenta kilómetros para llegar a Caribou la próxima ciudad. Allí lo más probable que es murieran muchos, si es que no todos.

Según las reglas todo el recorrido debía terminar en Danversd, ciudad perteneciente al estado de New Hampshire.

Y Sólo una larga marcha en la historia alcanzo aquel record que jamás seria igualado.

–Me pregunto que pasara sí huimos…– Dijo Broflovski con la intención de despertar a Marsh.

–Supongo que nos perseguirán con su gran tanque y nos lo echaran encima–

El pelirrojo rio al escuchar esto, agregando –Me pregunto cuando esa opción nos comenzara a parecer tentadora– Limpio con su muñeca el sudor que le caía por la frente –Mi madre una vez me comento que en los campos de concentración el método más sencillo de suicidio era tirarse contra las alambradas… ¿tentador, no lo crees? tomando en cuenta que ellos tenían que convivir días tras día con horribles abusos–

Stan asintió dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

–Después para los que sobrevivían la primera fase del shock y lograban adaptarse todo parecía normal. Una muerte más o una menos, podías estar hablando con alguien y al atardecer tenias que cargar su cadáver para que fuera incinerado… Me pregunto si lo mismo pasara con nosotros–

–Al menos aquí nos ahorraran el trabajo de cargar el cadáver de nuestros compañeros– Intento bajarle el perfil al asunto –No debes preocuparte Kyle–

Antes de las dos de la tarde volvierón a llegar rumores sobre un marchador que estaría próximo a caer. Marsh a estas alturas ya conocía _"la psicología del rumor"_ y de como debía creer solamente la mitad de lo que oía. Muchos decían que _"Que caería una leve lluvia" "Que también vendría con truenos" "Que se avecinaba un diluvio"_ y que finalmente el número nueve sufría de hemorragia nasal.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Pregunto Gregory acercándose con cuidado al grupo de los mosqueteros.

–Leopold Stoch…– Contesto Token. Parecía ser él más informado respecto a los concursantes.

–Te apuesto que no tiene ni puta idea de lo que tiene que hacer– Dijo Cartman acomodando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

La mayoría observo al rubio traía su camiseta ligeramente manchada con sangre y tiraba la cabeza hacía atrás como método para que acabara en sí.

El único que atino a acercársele fue McCormick ¿Y quien podía culpar al resto? El chico ya llevaba dos avisos encima.

– ¡Hey! – Llamo para intentar captar su atención.

El número nueve se encogió al oírle… Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar acabar con el sangrado. -¿Quieres algo?– Le contesto con una adorable voz nasal.

–Verte con un vestido y llamarte Marjorine– Al decir esto esbozo una sonrisa divertido.

– ¿Eh…? –

–Ten… – Kenny saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo ofreció –Aprieta tu nariz y tira tú rostro hacía adelante– Le aconsejo.

El resto se limitaba a mirar desde una distancia adecuada comentando la actitud del rubio ¿Qué traía intentado hacer Boy Scout? Si al final todos tendrían el mismo final, incluso los que no marchaban ¡Hasta el mismo comandante!

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Volvió a preguntar Kenneth al menor.

–Bien… Un poco mareado–

Gradualmente la atención de los soldados fue dirigida hacia el participante numero trece: Brandley Biggle. Él ya llevaba tres avisos y la camisa con una mancha grisácea de sudor…Los rumores esparcidos por Broflovski decían que tenía los pies llenos de pus y calambres.

Marsh observo las facciones del rubio que no reflejaban otra cosa que una eterna preocupación. Seguramente sus calambres se debían a que llevaba zapatillas de caucho.

Consejo 3: No utilicen zapatillas con suela de caucho. Nada les dará ampollas tan deprisa como aquella clase de zapatillas.

Las dos en punto no tardarón en llegar, un grupo de jóvenes en un jeep les vitorearon animosamente, aunque ninguno de los concursantes pareció devolverle el saludo.

Poco después Bradley gano su cuarto aviso y un pase directo a la fosa común. En un intento desesperado se oculto entre un grupo de participantes creyendo que no lo notarían, aún así los soldados lo tirarón fuera del gentío colocándole el fusil en medio de la frente y dando el golpe de gracia.

El cuerpo del infortunado Brandley se agito compulsivamente.

Soltó un grito ahogado antes de caer al piso recibiendo un disparo más.

McCormick sintió su pecho comprimirse al verlo, sus piernas también se volvierón temblorosas.

La nueva suma era de dos eliminados y Stan no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Porqué aquello no le había afectado tanto?

Quizás se estaba acostumbrado… No lo sabía.

Lo único que tenia presente era que estaba cansado.

* * *

><p><strong>Review: <strong>

**gabiiii981: **Primero que nada muchas gracias por el review :,3 y confieso que también me da pena que vayan a sufrir tanto~ creo que me he encariñado bastante con los personajes... He aquí la continuación, tú debes seguirle a polos opuestos. Soy lectora frecuente de ese fic.

**symphknot:** La historia original es mucho mejor que este fic... Creo que ya debes estar leyéndolo a medida que avances me darás la razón. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**Tweekers Tucker: **¿De véras tenias una versión original con firma y todo? ¡Owh! Quizás si le preguntas puedas recuperarlo... Christine en sí es muy buen libro.

Y ajam... Tengo el original, ahora aquí mismo frente a mi x,D Me guió por los lugares y las reglas releyéndolo. Lo compre en una ¿biblioteca? de mi cuidad... Supongo que por donde tú vives también deben de venderlo o podrías consultar por Internet ¡Y gracias por leer!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89:** Pues al parecer el infortunado fue Bradley~ Quizás sí se piensa bien tuvo bastante suerte porque no le tocara vivir lo que al resto.

De verdad muchas gracias por leer /o/

**stalkingLADs:** Hahahaha x,D aquello lo escribí tan dormida~ Y sí tiene la oportunidad de leer el libro hágalo.

* * *

><p>Esto es aparte... Tenia que comentar la idea: sí hubiera un foro de rol referente a South Park ¿Habrían interesados?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Atte: Tacos<strong>


	4. Bajo control

**Fandom: **South Park

**Notas: **La historia va un poco lenta, aún así espero que les guste.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Symphknot que me ánimo con su mensaje a seguir escribiendo.

Y Felicidades a Spacecraft por su cumpleaños /o/

* * *

><p>"<em>Todo es tan rudimentario…"<em>

– ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees poder llegar hasta New Hampshire? –

–Bien, podría seguir por una semana o dos a este mismo paso– Contestaba McCormick animado.

Un entrevistador lo seguía sosteniendo el micrófono con dificultad.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y la multitud que vocifero sus nombres en Limestone gradualmente habían ido desapareciendo, reduciéndose a pequeñas familias campestres o personas que los alentaban en plena carretera. Sin olvidar al extraño tipejo al que todos llamaban "_Entrevistador_" y a su fiel camarada "_El tipo de la cámara_" ambos se paseaban complicados entre los concursantes haciendo preguntas triviales, las cuales seguramente serian mostradas en el noticiario de las nueve.

– ¿Y tú como te sientes pequeño? – Está vez las preguntas iban dirigidas a Leopold.

–Bien gracias, sí bien…– Respondió sin agregar nada. Todavía se oía obstruido y un poco de sangre reseca se dejaba ver por sus fosas nasales, no obstante, agradecía que el constante sangrado hubiera desaparecido.

–Él quiere decir que no habrá problemas para llegar a New Hampshire…– Nuevamente el rubio portador de una capucha naranja abrió la boca, mientras miraba de reojo el semblante agotado de Stoch, sí aquella se expresión era de agotamiento... Él cansancio hace mucho parecía haberlo dejado en medio del camino, pasando a un nuevo nivel de fatiga. –…Y no contestaremos más preguntas– Dio el punto final. Enseguida la cámara junto a sus buitres se alejaron, para hacer de verdugo de otro idiota que estuviera apunto de morir y quisiera cumplir su sueño de salir en televisión antes de eso.

–Creí que nunca se iría–

–Te agradezco por alejarlo– Limpió de nuevo su nariz el más bajito –Por un momento pensé que tenia su mirada clavada en mi, esperando a que cayera–

_Justamente eso quería_ pensó fugazmente Kenny, mas no dijo nada. –Dime, ¿Por qué te inscribiste en algo como esto? – No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad ¡Seria lo común sentirla! El muchacho que tenia al lado por la manera en que iba vestido y la constante educación que mostraba parecía provenir de una buena familia ¿Entonces que motivo tendría?

–Por mi padre y mi madre– Divago unos segundos antes de contestar –Ellos me lo pidieron, bueno, en realidad no… Pero papá siempre me repite cosas como _"¡Tú no te esfuerzas lo suficiente señorito!"_– Alzo la voz en un intento de imitarlo –Así que pensé que esta seria una buena manera de demostrarles que de verdad lo intento–

Pffffff ¡Allí estaba, otro niño arruinado por su familia! ¿Acaso todos los presentes pertenecían a una nueva estirpe de suicidas, marginados, psicóticos o traumados? Por supuesto, nadie que estuviera en sus cávales se prestaría para algo así.

Iban trotando en una velocidad de 6,4 kilómetros por hora hasta su propia muerte.

– ¡Aquí viene la lluvia!– Se escucho a Clyde emocionado desde atrás, anunciando lo que todos veían venir. Grandes nubes grises se posaban encima de ellos, dejando caer una suave llovizna que al pasar de los minutos se transformo en una enfurecida tempestad. En algún lugar sobre las nubes, los truenos retumbaban y los comentarios de que algún rayo se dejaría caer en la calzada se dieron a escuchar.

Stanley como el resto de los muchachos cogieron sus chaquetas o sombreros, cubriéndose con estos. Quizás él único que no se quito su ushanka en todo el camino fue Broflovski, ahorrándose la molestia de tener que colocársela nuevamente.

–Lo que faltaba…– Musito Token, abrochando su abrigo marca D&G.

–No seas negativo esto nos viene bien a todos– Dijo Marsh marchando a un lado. El frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos y sólo atinaba aumentar el paso para entrar en calor de una vez por todas. –Nos hará llegar más rápido– Sus cabellos se dejaban ver a los bordes del gorro, permanecían húmedos y pajosos_. _

"_Me pregunto si podrán vernos" _Cavilo mirando a uno de los soldados que caminaba junto al tanque, sosteniendo el fusil con un semblante seco. Al parecer era el encargado de vigilar a su grupo.

Poco después dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros… Kyle se encontraba a unos centímetros alejado, permanecía con la cabeza gacha ya cansado de discutir con el gordo culón ¿En que estaría pensando? No lo sabía y tampoco tenia ganas de meditarlo. También Token los acompañaba ¿El porqué estaría aquí?

Y al fondo, al final de todo ese circo ambulante, caminaba solo _"El segundo favorito según Las Vegas"_ a Marsh no le costo nada enterarse del nombre de tan singular personaje… Craig Tucker, representante de California. Seguramente resultaba ser un autista, de esos que prefieren la soledad antes de estar rodeado de personas ¡Un plan fantástico! ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Sí permanecía solo no extrañaría a nadie, tampoco se daría la molestia de colocarle un nombre a los cadáveres por los que pasaría luego.

_Sí es que no caía._

–Mira al estúpido de Kenny… – Cartman se situaba cerca de Stan, manteniendo un paso uniforme –Que se traerá entre manos haciendo de héroe de los desvalidos ¡Hey, pobretón de mierda, ven aquí! – Grito, despertando del trance a Kyle.

–Déjalo Eric…Tal vez sólo se trate de una buena persona– Opino Stanley.

–Buena persona, mis cojones…–

– ¿Qué quieres culón? – Respondió el recién llamado, alentando el trote con sumo cuidado de no recibir ningún aviso.

– ¿Qué te traes haciéndote el bueno con el enano ese, eh?–

– ¡Demonios me descubrierón!– Apretó su capucha, escondiendo gran parte de su rostro –La verdad, es que planeo hacerme su amigo para después aprovecharme y lograr que me la chupe mientras camino- Dijo sin poder evitar que unas cuantas risas se le escaparan, haciéndolos a todos dudar la veracidad de sus palabras.

–Eso es enfermo hasta para tí–

–Tú querías saber…–

– ¿Pueden hablar un tema interesante por una maldita vez? ¡Es obvio que esta mintiendo! – Agrego Broflovski cabreado.

– ¿Qué sucede judío? ¿Te llego tu periodo inesperadamente? –

– ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate o te atizo gordo malnacido hijo de puta! – Exclamo el pelirrojo furioso, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa al sujeto que le colmaba la paciencia desde un principio. Aunque no era raro su comportamiento hostil, de apoco la gran mayoría comenzaba a adoptarlo debido a las circunstancias.

–Eso va contra las reglas– Replico Cartman con una sonrisa –Tenlo presente, judío–

Sin embargo, hizo caso a la advertencia y se alejo llevándose consigo una nube ponzoñosa.

Las tres pronto se convirtierón en las cuatro menos diez y la lluvia parecía prolongarse más de lo esperado, pero ahora amainada.

Desde adelante un muchacho con rasgos asiático tocaba _"La marcha imperial"_ con su armónica, tardo cerca de cinco minutos en callarse, prefiriendo guardar aliento… Tal como lo estipulaba el consejo número cinco.

–_Trabajamos duro querida, no tenemos ningún control, estamos bajo control_- Cantaba una vieja canción de The Strokes McCormick. Caminando de espaldas y manteniendo cierta distancia mientras orinaba. –_No quiero hacerlo a tú manera_–

–Kenny, lo que dijiste hace un rato…Eso de que ese tipo te la chupe ¿Hablabas enserio? – Inquirió Stan, tratando de no mirar atrás.

– ¿Aún piensas en esa tontería? – Interrumpió Broflovski.

El rubio se subió el cierre, retomando el paso y llevándose un aviso a rastras.

–La verdad… – Miro al cielo que parecía querer despejarse, y dudo por un instante sí quería seguir hablando –Kyle tiene razón, son tonterías. Por cierto, el tipo de atrás no es muy hablador ¿no les parece? –

Ambos asintierón sin poder continuar la irrelevante conversación, ya que mucho más adelante un fusil rugió feroz… Otro había caído. Para su suerte_" sólo se trataba de un número sin nombre, como los presidiarios" _O al menos esa comparación hizo Gregory al rodear el cuerpo inerte, dejando una huella de sangre plasmada en asfalto.

A Stanley le causo cierta conmoción ¡Verdad, estaban en una competencia! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo lo olvido? Porque sus pies caminaban por simple inercia. Cerca de él uno de los concursantes vomitaba, lo que le causo un par de arcadas, logrando que redujera el paso más de lo debido.

– ¡Primer aviso número 21!–

A nadie pareció sorprenderle mucho, a esas horas los avisos iban y venían con demasiada regularidad.

– ¡Oigan, chicos!– Donovan trataba de llamar la atención de los mosqueteros, todavía a una longitud apartada. Caminaba aprisa jalando de la camisa verde oliva al mismo muchacho rubio que estuvo apunto de recibir el pasaporte en plena la línea de partida.

– ¿Te ocurre algo? –

– No soy yo– Respondió ubicándose unos pasos detrás de Broflovski. –Tweek siente algo raro–

–Define raro– Volvió a hablar Token, observando al recién nombrado.

–Nhg, raro…Siento mis piernas raras, como si l-los músculos estuvieran b-blandos– Jalo de sus cabellos.

–No te preocupes, a mi también me paso y ahora estoy bien– Exclamo Kyle.

– ¿¡Gah! E-estas seguro?–

–Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte? –

De pronto dos disparos se dejarón escuchar nuevamente. Todos dirigieron la vista hacía el muchacho que yacía en el piso, ninguno se percato cuando le dieron el tercer aviso y mucho menos leyeron el terror en su rostro… Simplemente ocurrió, y la marcha acabo para él.

– ¡¿Porqué acepte esto? – Tweek Tweak sollozaba, impresionado de aún seguir vivo –No quiero morir…–

Ninguno le dio una palabra de aliento. Clyde y Token intercambiaron una breve conversación a través de sus ojos, sudando frío gracias a las dos muertes tan seguidas que tuvieron el gusto de presenciar.

Llevaban ya más de cuarenta kilómetros recorridos. El paisaje que cursaban era monótono, bosques, lagos y de vez en cuando una pequeña casa aislada o un cruce de carreteras suspendido. En este último siempre encontraban un grupo de personas esperándoles, dispuestos a aplaudirles y apoyar a sus favoritos.

Los rumores de a poco volvían a expandirse, esta vez decían que faltaba aproximadamente 19 kilómetros para la siguiente ciudad,_ Caribou._

–Me siento cansado– Dejo escapar casualmente el azabache, dueño del gorro con el pompón rojo.

– ¿Tan pronto? –

– ¿Tú no lo estás Kenny? – Devolvió la pregunta suspicaz.

–Déjame decirte, tú sigue colocando un pie delante del otro y yo jamás me cansare– Le hizo un guiño, agregando un trozo de la misma canción que cantaba hace un rato –_Porqué somos jóvenes querida, no tenemos ningún control, estamos fuera de control– _Finalmente le lanzo un beso con la mano, alejándose hasta donde Leopold.

–Ya no se que pensar de él…–

–Me robaste las palabras Kyle–

La marcha se retorcía en medio de una curva, y unos cuantos autos aparcados les vitorearón, tanto Broflovski como Marsh saludarón por cortesía al grupo de personas que sostenían carteles con palabras de ánimos y comían sándwiches apoyados en la barra divisora.

–Últimamente he pensado en muchas cosas–

– ¿En que tipo de cosas? –

–Lo siento por abrumarte con esto siempre a ti Stan, es que necesito contárselo a alguien, siento como sí mi cabeza de tanto pensar, acumular paisajes, nombres y seguir pensando, me parece que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento…–

–Bien, deja salir unas cuantas ideas, te escucho– Acepto el azabache.

–Pues es que la marcha no la siento en mis pies. Me ha pasado sólo un par de veces en que los veo desaparecer a todos ustedes y ni siquiera el camino logró reconocer, no sé explicarlo, pero temo no despertar a tiempo y quedarme para siempre absorto en mi cabeza…– Mordió su labio inferior, posando la vista a sus cansados pies –…Temo enloquecer–

–Quizás le estás dando demasiada importancia ¿Por algo estas aquí, no? –

–Sí, pero…–

–Lo único que tienes que hacer es aferrarte al sueño que tienes, eso te ayudara a continuar. A veces pensar en las personas que te estarán esperando en la meta, es un buen incentivo… Tú familia, una novia o alguien–

–Eso creo…– Titubeo, tratando de colocar todo dentro de sí en orden– ¿Tú tienes novia? –

– ¿Ah? Sí– Aquella pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, verdad que tenia una vida fuera de esto… Una madre, un padre, amigos y Wendy, su chica.

– ¿Es linda? –

Asintió con la cabeza, para luego decir –Bastante. En un principio ella se rehusó a que participara, hasta me amenazo con terminar conmigo– Rio con añoranza, como si hablara de un viejo amor de juventud –Aunque ahora que lo pienso, un día antes de partir, quiero decir venir a esto, ella grito que habíamos terminado… Así que creo que estoy soltero–

A pesar de que sabia que no era cierto y nada más fueron palabras desmedidas en un momento de cólera. Porque Wendy tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, muchas veces Stanley consideraba certero que esta lo manipulaba a su gusto, ya fuera con amenazas sobre romper o incluso no dejando que la tocara. Pero así era ella ¿Qué podía hacer? La amaba, permitiendo consiente que jugara con él... _Como un estúpido Romeo._

– ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto? –

–Me lo llevare a la tumba sí quieres– Dijo irónico respondiéndole al pelirrojo.

–Yo nunca he dado un beso de verdad, de esos en los que también usas la lengua–

Hubo un pequeño lapsus de silencio entre los participantes del último grupo, hasta que Cartman rompió la tranquilidad con sus carcajadas. – ¡Tiene que ser un chiste! – Exclamo tratando de no bajar la velocidad – ¡No tienes alma, eres judío, y además no has besado! ¿Algo más que quieras agregar? ¿Eres de Jersey también? –

– ¡Cállate gordo! Sí, he besado… Es sólo que– Maldición, lo había escuchado. Giro el rostro hacía atrás encontrándose con las miradas del grupo que iban dirigidas especialmente a él. – ¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que escuchar conversaciones ajenas? –

– ¡Kyle, ven aquí¡– Alzo la voz McCormick desde más adelante. Tenia los brazos estirados y caminaba de espalda – ¡No puedes morir así, yo te besare como corresponde! –

– ¡No, gracias! Prefiero morir así antes de ser marica–

–No encuentro que tenga nada de malo…– Hablo el muchachito que caminaba a un costado de Kenneth. –Yo tampoco he dado un beso–

– ¿Tu igual Butters?– Resoplo el rubio de junto.

–Siempre he creído que el primer beso es importante, y tienes que dárselo a la persona que realmente amas– Dijo dudoso, temiendo por las burlas que se veía llegar.

–Concuerdo con ustedes– Se sumo Stan.

– ¡Bah! No empiecen con mariconadas ¿quieren?– Grito Eric.

–Bueno, cada quien es libre de hacer y deshacer lo que quiera, lo que es yo apenas termine la carrera iré a follar con quien se me cruce por delante–

–Mierda, eres una puta Kenny–

–Al menos cuando me pregunten sí fui feliz durante mi vida, podré responder sincero que sí– Bosquejo una sonrisa, en tanto acomodaba el cuerpo de la manera inicial.

Cruzaron el límite municipal de Caribou. Volviendo a divisar el mismo paisaje hibrido de campo y ciudad ¡Era idéntico a Limestone! Con la excepción que esta ciudad poseía un monumento a los héroes caídos en la guerra.

Una pequeña banda colegial interpretaba _"Barras y estrellas"_ dirigidos seguramente por su director._ "¡Callen esa cosa!"_ Gritaron gran parte de los concursantes. Una mujer sostenía en brazos a un pequeño niño, intentando que alcanzara a ver algo entre el gentío que se acumulaba detrás de las barrera separadora y a distinción de un comienzo todos llevaban abrigos debido a la lluvia pasajera.

– ¿Qué viene después de Caribou? – Pregunto Token Black, lanzando la duda al aire para quien la atrapase.

–Bangor, luego Augusta, después Kittery, finalmente la frontera del estado–

El que había agarrado la pregunta fue Broflovski, y Black le sumo el comentario de "A quinientos kilómetros esta la frontera" Un número que desalentaría a cualquier marchador.

– ¡Segundo aviso número 26! –

Stan advirtió de inmediato que se trataba del rubio de cabellos alborotados, parecía siempre estar al borde del abismo con dos eternos avisos dos encima, más la preocupación del mundo cargada a sus espaldas, al igual que aquel héroe griego ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah, sí Atlas… ¿Ese era el nombre? Seguramente no, pero ¿Qué importaba ahora? Concluyo la fútil conversación consigo mismo. Cerrando los ojos y escuchando como una avioneta se disparaba sobre ellos, e inconsciente las imágenes dentro de su cabeza sucedían al azar.

"_Ustedes, complaciente multitud de ingenua mirada_, _que aclaman a los soldados en la parada,_ _guarden hogar y rueguen para que nunca sepan_ _el infierno donde la juventud y las risas van"_

Aquella pequeña estrofa se repetía incansable en la mente de Marsh ¿Porqué recordarla? Tal vez porque su hermana se la había hecho memorizar a golpes, para la obra escolar en que honraban a los soldados... _"Maldita Shelly" _Solía repetir a esa edad, aunque en el fondo estaba consiente que no era tan cruel como aparentaba… Entonces la imagen de Shelly fue remplazada por la de Wendy, junto a sus cabellos oscuros que le llegaban a la cadera, y la extraña actitud que adoptaba de vez en cuando. Ella fue, no, es su primer amor. La chica que lo volvió loco, hasta el punto de convertirlo en un maldito miserable deprimido cada vez que terminaban.

Inclusive se había convertido en gótico a causa de ella.

Ahora entendía a Kyle, su mente se convertía en una puerta de escape, pero al contrario, no se sentía alterado de ver desaparecer el camino trazado, tampoco a las personas que marchaban de junto. Hasta un ligero alivio lo recorrió, después de tanta tensión.

– ¡Segundo aviso número 21¡ –

–Hey, Stan ¿Me oyes? –

_¿Wendy, eres tú? _

–Stan, despierta idiota–

_Oh, ¿Shelly? _

Fue lo último que pudo pensar luego de recibir un codazo que lo regreso de lleno a la realidad, dándose cuenta que llevaba ya dos avisos. Y Broflovski lo miraba preocupado. – ¿Estás bien? –

– ¿Y a ti que más te da? – Replico frunciendo el ceño.

Kyle no respondió nada, sólo acelero el paso dejándolo atrás.

Marsh pensó morbosamente que quizás esas serian las energías finales de su amigo, también una sensación extraña de ver caer al tipo que caminaba a la cola del grupo lo embargo.

Sintió un disparo detrás y estuvo seguro que sus deseos se volvierón realidad, pero un muchacho del que luego se vino a enterar fue el perjudicado.

–Ese ha sido Cartman, estoy seguro– Murmuro alguien.

– ¡Te equivocas, imbécil!– Grito furioso este.

Nadie reconocía al muchacho que fue abatido, su rostro fue demacrado debido a las balas recibidas en la cabeza, sin embargo, le apodaron cariñosamente como _"Dog Poo" _

Al final, el azabache llego a la conclusión de que el nombre no importaba mucho.


	5. Tragedia

_Supongo que tengo que disculparme por mi larga demora en actualizar pero tengo una muy buena excusa gracias a aquello pude ver de modo diferente el asunto...¿A quien engaño? Simplemente la historia acabo por aburrirme hasta ahora que le tome nuevamente el gusto, lo que sí es que tengo otros puntos que me gustaría sobre explotar, este capitulo más que nada es para darme una idea de estos puntos, también para colocarme al corriente de cuantas bajas hay... Porque perdí la lista de competidores y sus respectivos números. _

_Estuve leyendo mis antiguos capítulos y tengo que admitir que no me gustaron en nada, no puedo borrarlos pero desde aquí espero haber mejorado siquiera un poco._

_Notas: Hoy me levante, me mire al espejo y lamentablemente no soy Trey ni Matt así que estos encantadores personajes no me pertenecen. _

_**Advertencias:** Muertes de muchos personajes. _

* * *

><p>Cada quien soportaba las tensiones como podía, de la manera más sencilla, y de aquello Stanley gradualmente se percato una vez que decidió alejarse del grupo de <em>mosqueteros <em>para situarse al lado de su _doppelgänger _que caminaba al final con un semblante estoico, levantando la vista siempre al frente o de vez en cuando cerrando los ojos para descansar. No intercambiaron mirada alguna y mucho menos una palabra. De lo que sí pudo percatarse Marsh es que la marcha se veía de manera muy distinta desde allá atrás, casi podía considerarse un espectador dentro de todo ese circo andante [_Un espectador tan fanático que sigue la marcha junto a los concursantes; Acto que nunca ocurría porque las reglas lo prohibían concretamente_] Y para su fortuna pudo darse cuenta de las pequeñas ventanas de escapes que usaban sus compañeros. _Por ejemplo_ entre Cartman y Kyle tal como había mencionado Token en una ocasión pasada, cada quien desahogaba sus tensiones en el otro, quedando más relajados una vez que la discusión acababa _¡Muy buen plan de apoyo!_ El único problema era que Broflovski poco a poco escapaba a otro método mucho menos agotador que era ensimismarse, aislándose del grupo para huir a su cabeza, por un instante recordó que él mismo le comento que temía no poder salir de aquel lugar ¿Qué ocurría si realmente pasará? Tendría un compañero que estaría muerto en vida sin dudas.

Por otro lado también un caso curioso era Tweek quien parecía en el fondo del abismo con dos avisos encima, se suponía que este personaje debía ser el primero en morir pero hasta ahora resistía muy bien; Quizá recurrir a la desesperación no resultaba ser tan mala salida. Después de todo uno cuando está desesperado hace cosas impresionantes, bien rememoraba haber leído en el periódico sobre hombres que adquirían gran fuerza cuando tenían que salvar a un ser querido.

—¿Porqué te has venido hasta el fondo, Stan?— Una voz sosegada lo despertó del trance. —¿Ya comenzaste a odiarnos a todos? —

¿Odiarlos? En cierta medida ¿Pero quien podía culparlo? Estaba seguro que el comportamiento de todos iría en picada como el jueves negro en la bolsa de Wall Street_._ _Dejando a noventa y nueve victimas en el camino._

—No, simplemente quería estar solo un momento ¿Tu no deberías estar ayudando a tu nuevo amigo?—

—¿Butters? Ya se siente mejor así que puedo venir a hacer de un jodido Boy Scout en otros lugares—Rió ligeramente restándole importancia al asunto.

—Eres todo un caso ¿Lo sabías?—

—Me lo habían comentado antes…Pero ahora que me lo dices tu lo pensaré seriamente ¿Qué clase de caso soy?—

—El peor en tu especie— Bromeo contagiándose del buen humor que traía siempre McCormick. —Como te pasas el tiempo ayudando a todos, nos haces más difícil la competencia ¿Porqué lo haces?—

Un fusil rugió de nuevo más adelante, con el tiempo se volvían tan rutinarios que el nombre del afectado si no era un muchacho cercano no importaba del todo… Un número menos ¿Qué importaba? ¡Hasta debían celebrarlo! Aunque el estomago y sus nervios a flor de piel no los ayudarán en gran parte.

El azabache trago saliva cerrando los ojos y mentalizándose que seguía vivo, _no fui el fusilado_ repetía en su mente.

—Creo que es por que no estoy del todo cuerdo ¿Pero quién aquí lo está? Te seré sincero Stan, temo que alguno de ustedes caiga muerto antes de mí… Estoy seguro que me desmoronaré cuando suceda—

Marsh asintió como esperando que profundizará en lo recién dicho.

—…Se que tenemos la misma edad pero a veces me reflejo en los más débiles de aquí y otras veces veo a mi hermana pequeña, me sucedió con Butters al verlo tan desvalido… Como sea ¿Fumas?—

—No…—

—Yo tampoco— Dijo McCormick llevándose un cigarrillo que guardaba en su bolsillo a los labios, encendiéndolo con un encendedor que también portaba.

—Tu crees que… No importa al diablo con esto ¿Porqué no nos acercamos al resto?—

—Para dejar que nos extrañen un rato—

La lluvia ya dispersada daba gala a un cielo parcialmente nublado que tentaba con despejarse, con un clima tan cambiante muchos bromeaban con que morirían de un resfriado en vez de un disparo en medio de la cabeza, los chistes sobre la muerte comenzaron a hacerse más recurrentes y Stanley tomo nota mental de este último método de escapatoria. Todos bromeaban sobre su supuesta muerte menos los que la veían cercana, así fácilmente lograba hacerse una idea de los que pronto no estarían acompañándolos.

—¡Ustedes dos! Acérquense hay un muchacho más adelante que esta regalando galletas… Creo que perdió la cabeza— Exclamo Clyde para ambos desde enfrente.

¿Había dicho galletas? ¿Quién estaría tan desquiciado como Kenny como para querer ayudar al resto? Pues el muchacho literalmente no perdió la cabeza y bajo el criterio de Stan era uno de los pocos que nunca en su vida debió haber pisado la carretera destinada a la marcha ¿Su nombre? Pip Pirrup según los comentarios. Repartió unas cuentas a los más cercanos.

Realmente pensándolo bien ninguno de los participantes era como los había imaginado con anterioridad. Más que un grupo de suicidas parecían un montón de escolares caminando en un paseo escolar.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? — Inquirió Broflovski.

—Sí… Lo siento por lo de hace rato—

—¿Qué más da?— Respondió tranquilo el pelirrojo, dando la impresión de haber madurado en aquel corto tiempo que estuvieron alejados. —Lo que me preocupa ahora es la caída de la noche… Nunca me ha gustado la oscuridad—

—No te preocupes, sólo intenta no caer y así verás de nuevo el amanecer… Mañana a esta misma hora estaremos hablando de lo mismo ¿De acuerdo?—

—Aunque no se me note… Estoy aterrado—

—Yo también, todos aquí lo estamos— ¿Cuántos sentimientos compartían todos al mismo tiempo? La palabra se repetía constantemente. Las sensaciones son las mismas, lo que cambiaba era la forma de sobrellevarlo.

Pronto cruzarían por su primer cementerio, qué conveniente ¿no?

Los rumores se esparcieron dando a conocer nuevamente el estado del pequeño Stotch… Su hemorragia había vuelto con tres avisos encima de sus hombros. Por simple inercia Stanley miro el rostro de Kenny que por primera vez lucía serio.

¿Acaso alguien dudaba que Leopold recibía el pasaporte pronto? Absolutamente nadie aunque la pregunta recurrente pasaba a ser ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo el sol estuviera escondiéndose? ¿Cuándo estuvieran al lado del cementerio? Si fuera en ese momento tendría bastante suerte.

Por muy egoísta o cruel que sonase lo que más preocupaba a Marsh era que el pilar más fuerte de _los mosqueteros_ se desmoronara.

Una tragedia más, una tragedia menos… Debía recordar que no estaba compitiendo en grupo.


End file.
